


Chagrin

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: The Golden Trio (Plus One) Rise Again [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Ginny Weasley is Yamanaka Ino, Hermione Granger is Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Ginny Potter neé Weasley dies and wakes up as Ino Yamanaka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Thursday, September 2, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/02/chagrin) was _CHAGRIN_ – Acute vexation, annoyance, or embarrassment, arising from disappointment.

Ginny Weasley had lived out her dream, marrying the hero of her dreams and having a wonderful family with him.  She passed away before he did, and while she was sad to leave her husband and children behind, she was excited to see the rest of her family, most of which had passed away before her.

Instead, she woke up newly born to a blonde couple.  There were a couple of times she had wished she had a different color than the bright fiery red she had been born with, but she had a strong dislike of the yellow blonde color that she inherited from her new parents.

And also a strong dislike for not, you know, being in the afterlife with the rest of her family.  She showed this dislike by crying, loudly, whenever she could, until she lost her voice.

“She’s going to be a talker, isn’t she?” her new father asked.

“Oh definitely,” her new mother said.  "She’ll certainly be able to keep Shikamaru and Choji in line.”

Ginny had spent most of her previous life keeping her brothers in line; she had no intention of doing the same thing all over again.  Let the little shits run wild.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji weren’t actually her brothers.  They were the sons of friends of Ginny’s new parents.  And they weren’t little shits that ran wild either, but rather little shits that laid around on the ground all day staring at clouds.

Ginny was alright with that.  It left her alone to do her own thing, which usually meant being the little shit that ran wild since Shikamaru and Choji weren’t going to do it.  She had already caused her yellow blond father to get gray hairs, which Shikamaru and Choji’s fathers teased him about regularly.

Leaving the two layabouts alone in the backyard of the Nara house, Ginny hopped the fence, sneaking through the deer’s part of the Nara compound, and then climbed over the wall, before skipping towards the park.  Still being rather early in the morning, there was only one other girl there, with bright pink hair, staring at something on the other side of the slide.

Ginny skipped over to the girl, and then stopped dead in her tracks, spotting the thing that had the other girl so mesmerized – a glowing white stag.

“Harry,” Ginny whispered, not paying attention to the other girl’s head snapping in her direction.  She cast her own patronus, letting her horse join the stag.

The girl let out a gasp of surprise, “Ginny?”

“Wha-what?” Ginny turned to face the girl.  “How did you know that name?”

The girl cast her own patronus, an otter, which joined the other two in gliding away from the park.

“Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah.  I’m glad I’m not the only one here.  I wonder if Ron is too.”

“Well, we’ll probably find out.  The patronuses will definitely come back to show us if he is, right?”

“Right,” Hermione said, but she didn’t sound so sure.  Ginny wanted to reassure her, but she wasn’t so sure herself.

It was a moot point anyway, since the patronuses glided over them shortly after, Ron’s Jack Russel Terrier trailing behind them.


End file.
